Un peu d'espoir, beaucoup de sang
by chizuru300
Summary: OS. POV Jane, Drama. Une autre version de la fin de la série, on a arrêté RedJohn, et Jane désormais ?


Titre : Un peu d'espoir, beaucoup de sang  
Auteur : Chizuru300

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi (hélas !)

Remerciement : Daidi :)

Note de l'auteur : Voilà une version de la fin de la série, rien de très original mais j'aime bien quand même et j'espère que vous aussi ^^ . C'est du drama, donc on sort les mouchoirs les enfants x)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Un peu d'espoir, beaucoup de sang**

Voilà maintenant 5 heures que John le Rouge a été arrêté. J'ai beau essayé de prendre du recul, de relativiser, d'accepter, que oui, la traque est finie, je me retrouve toujours à voir son visage. Son visage qui aborde un large sourire, impeccable, à l'image de sa signature morbide. Ce visage goguenard au moment où le CBI lui a lu ses droits, son expression m'obsède. Son regard de fou qui me cherche. Ses mains qu'on menotte, celles qui ont tuées ma fille et ma femme semblent me narguer encore et encore… Je voulais me ruer vers lui et juste lui faire mal, le faire souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir. Je voulais le rouer de coups, lui faire cracher autant de sang qu'il en avait pris aux deux personnes qui m'étaient les plus chers. Mais on ne m'en a pas donné l'occasion. Lisbon m'a même frappé pour que je me calme et m'a attaché à la portière du 4x4 pour que je ne puisse rien tenter. J'en ai encore mal à la mâchoire. Et j'entends aussi notre conversation. Nous nous sommes criés dessus, j'étais aveuglé par ma colère, elle m'a mieux géré que quiconque l'aurait fait à sa place. Mais même si en apparence j'ai regagné un certain calme, les mêmes photos du monstre défilent devant mes yeux sans cesse. Finalement John le Rouge a été emmené vers une prison et moi je suis rentré au bureau avec l'équipe. Ça fait cinq heures maintenant. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à penser à autre chose. Je sais que je vais quitter le CBI maintenant qu'il est hors d'état de nuir. Mais qu'es-ce que je vais faire après avoir donné ma démission ? J'avais cette étrange impression que jamais je ne le rattraperais je croyais que j'allais passer le reste de ma vie à le chercher en vain, mais maintenant que c'est fini… Pour moi aussi tout est fini. Je n'ai plus qu'un horizon désespérément vide.

A côté du visage au sourire malsain, vient s'accrocher devant mes paupières deux autres sourires tout à fait différents. Ils sont lumineux, doux, tendres, accrochés aux visages de ma fille et ma femme. C'est tellement étrange ces deux images qui se superposent… Et comment puis-je les différencier désormais ?

J'ai cherché un moyen pour tuer John le Rouge mais je n'en ai pas trouvé, Lisbon m'a sûrement interdit l'accès à la prison et je ne pense pas être capable d'hypnotiser tous les gardiens.

D'ailleurs elle est dans le bureau d'Higthower, je crois qu'elle se fait féliciter. Elle n'a pas cherché à me déranger. J'étais et suis toujours assis dans mon canapé, accoudé à l'accoudoir. Il est 18h je crois, en tout cas, Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby sont partis. Aucun d'eux n'a trouvé quelque chose à me dire, une tape amicale sur l'épaule, un sourire gêné et puis ils sont partis plus vite que des ombres.

Le bureau est incroyablement vide et silencieux, c'est peut être juste une impression mais je me sens plus seul que jamais. J'entends ma respiration qui est plus lente à chaque instant comme aspirée dans le néant et puis il y a des bruits de pas lointains…

Je crois que c'est Lisbon qui approche, je reconnais ça démarche, je l'ai entendue si souvent.

- Jane ? Appelle-t-elle doucement, continuant d'avancer.

Je ne réagis pas et garde mon regard sur ce que je tiens entre mes mains.

- Jane ! dit elle plus fort, comme si elle avait aperçu ce que je tenais.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne.

- Mais c'est… C'est mon arme Jane !

Elle est comme perdue par ce qu'elle vient d'assimiler mais le ton paniqué de sa voix me montre qu'elle a vite déduit pourquoi je l'avais prise.

- Qu'es-ce que vous faites ? demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche et tremblante.

Je ne réponds pas. Je préfère me concentrer sur le pistolet que j'ai pris à Lisbon pendant qu'elle était chez Higthower, elle l'avait laissé dans son bureau. Mais je relève la tête avant qu'elle ne soit trop proche de moi et ne risque de reprendre l'arme. Je braque vers elle le canon et d'une voix rauque lui demande :

- Ne vous approchez pas Lisbon.

Elle se fige, pâle, et lève les mains comme pour me montrer qu'elle ne me veut pas de mal.

- Jane posez ça, ça vaut mieux pour nous. Vous n'êtes pas en état de savoir ce que  
vous faites vraiment. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec mon arme ?

Je la fixe, je ne sais plus ce que je veux faire. Lui demander de m'amener voir John le Rouge et pouvoir le tuer ? Suis-je si puéril de penser une telle chose ? Non je crois que ce n'est pas pour ça… Peut être que j'ai voulu voir ce que ça faisait d'avoir une arme, un outil qui répand la mort en ma possession. Peut être, je ne sais plus. D'ailleurs je baisse le canon. Lisbon se détend et souffle doucement, soulagée.  
Je tiens le pistolet noir à deux mains maintenant, je m'y accroche, je serre le manche à m'en faire mal. Et puis je sens que je laisse échapper un sanglot, suivit d'un autre puis d'un torrent de larmes.

Je ne me contrôle plus. J'ai l'air d'un enfant en face de Lisbon qui murmure mon nom doucement, cherchant à m'apaiser. Mais je crois que c'est peine perdue, je ne suis plus qu'une enveloppe vide de sens, sans but, sans rien qu'une âme noire de tristesse. Que pourrais-je faire désormais ? J'ai épuisé toute trace d'espoir que je portais encore en moi. Quelques vagues idées me viennent à l'esprit mais finissent vite par se faner et mourir. Sourire de nouveau ? Pourquoi, pour qui ? Aimer à nouveau ? Cette simple possibilité me laisse comme un goût métallique dans la bouche. Chercher du réconfort dans les bras de Lisbon ? Oui… mais pour faire quoi ensuite ? Je ne suis plus qu'un fantôme.

John le Rouge à été arrêté, moi je ne suis plus rien, à quoi bon ?

Je lève la main, le regard vide et plein de larmes, je pose, sans entendre Lisbon qui me crie quelque chose, le canon du pistolet sur ma tempe. Et puis, avec une dernière et unique once d'espoir, j'espère revoir ces deux sourires que j'aime tant puis j'appuie sur la déten...

Lisbon n' entendit que le bruit de la détonation de l'arme et celui du corps de Jane qui tombait comme au ralenti sur le canapé maculé de sang. Elle ne s'en remit jamais vraiment.

**The End**


End file.
